The Largest Fine But The Greatest Sum
by allthatglittersisnotgold7
Summary: What happens when you have to marry the person you hate the most?
1. Chapter 1

There's some background info that I need to give y'all on this story.

1. This is an Au

2. This is my OC of the Czech Republic.

3. If I got any translations of German or Czech words wrong, feel free to comment and tell me so.

4. I don't own the song "The Greatest Sum" by the Avett Brothers nor do I own Hetalia.

Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 1: Politics

The task was simple enough, really.

All she had to do was marry him.

Her boss said that there might be a possibility that she could stay and home and work from there. Nevertheless she knew it was a lie to try and quell her feelings about the situation. Prague was far better than Vienna or in German, a language which she found harsh and throaty, it was Wien.

That's the place where he was living and where she wanted to stay as far away as possible from.

Anything to not be with him.

For that pompous, self righteous, rich man drove her livid.

She hated the mere idea of staying in the same household as him and marriage should have been out of the question.

How could her boss not know of all this?

Why wasn't the Austrian opposing this like she was?

"Czech, we're in Vienna." A voice called to her but it seemed so distant. She was too consumed with her hate filled thoughts to care.

A car door was opened for her.

"You can't stall this for forever, Czech. Please get out of the car".

Sighing, she quickly undid her seatbelt and emerged from the car.

"Glad you could join us".

Her boss continued to ramble on about how she should act around her fiancé and the Austrian Prime Minister.

"No snarky or impolite remarks, got it?"

"Yes, yes of course. I'll hold my foul worded tongue".

"That's all I ask".

What a remark.

He was asking for so much more than for her to simply behave, he was asking her to marry a man that she deemed her number one enemy. A man who treated her people with cruelty and carelessness.

She didn't hate him.

No.

She abhorred him. Loathed him. Was repulsed by him.

How did her boss think that this marriage would last more than three days?

"Hello, Czech. It's good to see that you are doing well." The Austrian man sized her up, like he was a military officer inspecting one of his subordinates.

"Thank you, Österreich. You seem to be doing well, too."

The two sat next to each other on a light brown, suede couch in the living room of the house that the man owned.

From what she had seen of his house so far, it was very nice. His living room appeared to have a lot of money put in it.

The curtains were a dark purple and silk with hand embroidered ivory flowers flowing along with the rest of the fabric.

The paintings that hung from the walls looked so old, like they were painted in the years when she worked for him. They must have cost him a large sum of money.

The carpet a soft white, the surface imitated one of a cloud.

All this was unfair to her, that he could afford such luscious things.

It annoyed the hell out of her that she would have to live here.

"Czech, you are staying here with Austria for a few days, correct?" Her boss appeared from a corridor that lead out of the room they were in and deeper into the man's house.

The Austrian Prime Minister trailed behind him, carrying a hefty stack of papers.

"Yes, I am. I assume you are going back to Prague now?"

"Indeed! I certainly am, goodbye Czech!" The men made their way to the door and waved goodbye.

"Be safe."

Their bosses slammed the door behind them, sending a soft breeze toward the two on the couch near it.

"Where was your boss headed?"

"He went back to his home. He lives about thirty minutes away from here in the countryside".

"Oh".

"Would you like for me to show you your room?". The Austrian muttered to me.

"Sure". She responded bluntly and with haste so that her words wouldn't turn sour.

She still had to follow orders, for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : It Won't Last

She was led down the same corridor as her boss came out of.

The two walked for a little until the first door on the right was seen.

Austria pointed it out and opened the door for her.

"Thanks".

"This is your room. It will be your room for whenever you stay here so I hope that you like it, Czech."

She entered the room and looked around. A bed was off to the left corner, neatly made. There was a small vanity facing the wall to her right with which her suitcase was next to.

There were two other doors in the room than the one she entered in. They looked like any other door, wooden, brown, and plain.

One door contained a small closet for her to put her clothes in. The other door led to a different room that also looked like a bedroom.

"Is this another guest room?" The Czech Republic asked her fiancé.

"This actually is my room". He rubbed the back of his head with his hands.

It was odd for her to see the usually prideful nation nervous.

"Oh, ok."

"You hate me, don't you?" He said on a different note, sounding saddened.

"What the hell do you think, Austria? You know our history and you know what you did. I don't think that I need to elaborate any further". She bit back, disobeying direct orders.

She knew it would happen eventually.

"You are acting like a child, get over yourself. That was a long time ago". He spared no kindness with his words.

"Once you have a scar, you can't get rid of it, Österreich. I thought that out of all people, you would know that well. It's surprising how many failed marriages a man can have."

At this, he was infuriated. She almost laughed at the look on his face for she hadn't seen him this angry in a while.

"Go to hell". He looked right into her eyes, fists clenched and a scowl evident on his face.

"Gladly. Maybe it would be better than here." She looked right back at him with crossed arms, frowning.

The stayed like that for a moment, intensely staring at each other. Then, he turned away from her and he stomped out of her room and

slammed her door shut, almost breaking it.

She guessed he knew when he had lost.

She woke up the next morning to someone pounding their fist against the door.

"Czech, wake up." Austria didn't sound very ecstatic.

"I'm getting up, I'm getting up."

She yawned and got out of bed.

Then, the door was hastily opened and Austria emerged into her room.

"What is going on? I told you I was waking up!"

"Well I didn't hear you." He still looked pissed from their argument last night.

"Maybe you should get some hearing aids, old man." She glared at him.

"If you didn't know, you're older than I am. Now get up, we have a busy day ahead. Oh and you should dress businesslike"

He closed the door, more gently than yesterday, and left the room to let her get dressed.

"Ugh, this marriage won't last more than a month" she thought aloud as she opened her suitcase and got out her clothes.

So far, things were not going so well. It was mostly her fault, but she didn't care. She knew what was going to happen between them and it was useless to try and change that. This unification was purely for politics and nothing more.

"He's still in love with her so it doesn't matter anyways. I mean it's not like I could ever have the capacity to love him. Could I?

No, no I can't and I won't." She argued with herself as she put on socks and shoes.

He knocked on her door again.

"Are you ready yet?"

She opened the door.

"Where are we going?" She questioned as she left the room.

"Berlin"

"Wait, Berlin? Why are we going all the way to Berlin?"

"Your boss didn't tell you?"

"No."

"We need to get some signatures from the countries that border us. If they agree with our marriage, the rest of the world will follow. We are seeing Germany first, as they are more influential on the world stage than the other countries that surround us" Austria explained as they walked down the hallway and into the living room.

"And we are going today?"

"Yes, do you have a problem, Czech?"

"No, but by the time we are done, it will be around dinner time, correct?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because if we drive without stopping from Berlin, we can get to Prague and stay the night there!"

Austria sighed " Fine".

"Let's go then!" She exclaimed as they walked out the front door and to his car.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Car Ride Conversations

"Österreich, why does it even matter to you how I feel about you. This marriage is purely political, love doesn't play a role in it." She said as she watched to rolling hills of her home pass by. They had to drive through the Czech Republic to get to Germany.

"I don't want to be at each other's throats all the time, Czech".

"I didn't think we would be" She lied.

"Really? I was sure that after last night that you wouldn't even want to talk to me. I understand that I did you wrong many times in the past and I apologize." Austria turned his head from the road briefly to look at her. She was slouched in her seat, head rested against the seat looking out towards the window.

Despite the bad blood between them, Austria wanted her to be his wife. He'd never admit how beautiful she looked when she was deep in thought or when she glared right at him but he felt something for her and had always had some feelings for her.

He hated himself for it in the past but now was his chance.

His chance to be with her, even if it meant them being friends.

"How much time until Berlin?" She questioned, either ignoring his last comment or choosing not to respond to it.

"Three hours."

She just slouched in her seat further and sighed.

This trip seemed to be inching along, barely progressing.

Czech wondered how she was going to survive the ride back home after Berlin.

"Here at last!" She smiled as she got out of the car, happy to stretch her legs. As she stretched, she saw a figure approach her.

He was tall and muscular. The man also had yellow blonde hair that was slicked back and was wearing a black business suit that looked meticulously put together.

Czech recognized the man immediately as the nation of Germany, one of her good friends.

Austria and Czech walked together to meet their neighbor.

"Ludwig! How are you?" They met and a smile appeared on her face. She then gave the younger man a hug.

"I'm great, Augustanya. How are you doing?"

"Truthfully, I don't know" she let out of the hug.

"Good afternoon, Ludwig. I hope you are doing well" Austria came up to shake the other man's hand, now standing beside his fiancé.

"I am, thank you, Roderich" The man grasped the Austrian's hand and shook his hand.

"Alright, we should go into the building and get this over with, shall we?" Ludwig ended the hand shake.

"The sooner we get this unification crap over with, the better" She muttered under her breath.

This caused her to get an elbow in her ribs, the blow from her fiancé.

She glared at him and he looked at her, scolding her with his stare.

"Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yes Ludwig sorry about that" she replied on their behalf.

Ludwig just walked toward the building, the couple trailing behind him.


End file.
